


Rainbows and Kisses

by HalcyonSeas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan Have a Child, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Captain Swan Secret Santa, F/M, Parents Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonSeas/pseuds/HalcyonSeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a visit to Arendelle to celebrate the birth of a new prince, Emma and Killian are forced to come to terms with events from the past as the effects from Maleficent's sleeping curse rears it's ugly head again. Now parents to a pair of beautiful and very curious twins, will the nightmares continue to haunt them or shall the power of True Love prevail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story based on a prompt of TLK kisses and their rainbows, for CS Secret Santa on tumblr. I couldn't resist returning to Arendelle, while adding one of the villains of season 4B into the mix. Hope you'll enjoy it! =)

People from far and wide had gathered tonight at the palace, to celebrate the arrival of a newly-born little prince. Music, laughter and joy surrounded the proud parents and their many guests while the northern lights danced across the starlit sky. It was freezing outside, but everyone had wrapped themselves in warm coats and extra blankets to enjoy the spectacle – everyone except Elsa of course. With a beaming smile, the Queen of Arendelle tapped Emma on the shoulder and asked her if she was ready. Emma gave her a wink, before she scooped the sleeping small little boy she was holding in her arms to Killian, who was grinning broadly next to her. Joining Elsa, Emma performed the same waving motion and their combined magic lit up the sky with an impressive firework display and a message which read: 'Congratulations to Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff of Arendelle – Welcome Prince Kristian' , resulting in loud cheers, applause and gasps at the exquisite beauty of it all.

"Do you think they like it?" asked Elsa nervously. Emma laughed warmly, "Well at least we spelled everyone's name correctly, that must count for something right?" she teased. Elsa' eyes lit up and smiled before she hugged Emma tightly, "I have missed you, old friend."

Emma knitted her brows together "Hey, who are you calling old?" she said in mock-indignation, making Elsa laugh. "It's been fun performing magic together again with you, Emma."

"I've missed this too! And for once we didn't have to blast ourselves out of ice caves or defeat villains, but using magic to do something nice. Wish we could have come and visit a lot sooner…" Emma admitted sorrowfully.

Elsa shrugged sympathetically, "I know you've been busy at your end of the realms." as she glanced at Emma's family before a small little girl came rushing over through the crowd, giggling merrily.

"Yeah, not a dull moment that's for sure!" Emma snorted, as she picked up the beautiful three-year old girl in her arms. "So little miss sunshine, running away from someone again - are we?" Emma let out a sigh of disapproval.

"Caitlin!" shouted David. "You know, you're not supposed to run away from us young lady." he said sternly, as relief washed over him that she was safe and sound. "Emma, I'm really sorry…" David started to apologize, but Emma cut him short. "Dad, it's fine." She said gently, "We know first-hand these rapscallions of ours have a stubborn mind of their own."

Emma re-adjusted her daughter's hat to cover her ears, while wispy blonde curls escaped from the sides. "Caitlin darling, don't you have anything to say to your poor suffering Grandpa?" she coaxed. "I'm sorry Grandpa." said Caitlin timidly, before hiding her face in the crook of her mother's neck.

David's eyes softened and patted her back, "Thank you, Sweetheart. Apology accepted!" he smiled.

Emma shared a knowing a look with her father, "Thanks Dad. I know you and Mom have your own hands full with… - hang on, where are they anyway?" asked Emma with a searching glance at the crowd, no longer able to spot them.

David turned around and rolled his eyes, "Guess I better find out what sort of mischief your brother got himself into this time." He said exasperatedly, before Emma kissed him on the cheek, "Try not to lose hope." as she tried to contain a fit of giggles.

"We're really trying, but your brother is incorrigible. Anyway, we'll catch up with you later!" Emma bit her lip as she watched her father disappear into the crowd again to find her mother.

"Would I be right in saying your baby-brother Neal is a bit of a troublemaker?" asked Elsa hesitantly. Emma started to play with Caitlin's hand, "Oh yeah! He's four now and already started showing signs of magic, which isn't helping matters. He's very sweet but is a very adventurous spirit - must be genetic!" laughed Emma. "And of course, he's not used to have a new sibling around – with Arthur being born just six weeks ago."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to go to the naming festivities. But Anna didn't want me to leave Arendelle, should any other family members of Hans try something while I was gone and she was giving birth early…"

Emma gave her a reassuring smile, "No need to apologize. We all got a bit overwhelmed when almost the entire Enchanted Forest showed up on our doorstep! I think my parents somehow misjudged the importance of the occasion, and I failed to enjoy it."

"Emma, your parents are rebuilding the Kingdom. And from what I've heard, they're doing a wonderful job so far. I guess your people just wanted to show their appreciation and respect." Elsa explained her calmly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really proud of everything they've accomplished!" Emma retorted avidly. "It's only been a few months since we came over to live here, so I know I've still got a lot to learn - especially the whole Princess thing." Emma shuddered. "I never thought I'd say being the Sheriff and Savior was easier than presiding over committees and organizing balls!"

Elsa chuckled, "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it much quicker than you think."

"I'm just thankful for portals to the real world and for my family to keep my spirits up when things get the better of me, like this little one…" Emma kissed Caitlin's red nose and made her giggle.

"She's truly adorable." Gushed Elsa, as she stroked her rosy cheek. "And I can't help but notice see she has her father's eyes…"

A warm glow radiated inside Emma's chest, as it always did at the mention of seeing Killian in her children. Their love for each other had only grown since they got married and had the twins, as he continued to be her best friend and was always there to support her when life gets tough. She had an inkling he'd be a great father after seeing him with Henry, but in truth he had exceeded all her expectations. He was wonderful with them - playful and silly, caring and understanding, but he could also be very strict whenever they try to test their boundaries. They simply adored him and she couldn't be more proud.

"Daddy!" shouted Caitlin excitedly as she watched Killian approach them from behind Emma's shoulder.

Emma's lips formed a warm smile as she turned to face him, "Ah, and here's the other one…" she told Elsa. The little boy was waking up in his arms when Killian planted a kiss on Emma's cheek and nuzzled his daughter affectionately.

"Hello beautifuls." He quipped cheerfully, as Caitlin reached for him to be picked up, while her brother called out for his mom.

"We do a lot of swapping throughout the day." Laughed Emma as she noticed Elsa's surprised expression as one climbed seamlessly on top of Killian's shoulders while the other made himself comfortable in her arms.

Emma gave her son a big kiss, "Are you alright there buddy?" the boy nodded as his ocean-blue eyes looked in wonder at the spectacle above. The curtains of light and their changing colours danced in the sky, creating a stunning effect.

"Do you want to say hi to Elsa? She's the very nice lady who invited us and is one of our best friends!" Emma encouraged.

"Hello. I'm Liam, nice to meet you." Said the boy timidly under his father's approving gaze.

Elsa beamed at him and shook his hand, "It's very nice to meet you too Liam, I'm Elsa. And I'm delighted you all decided to come to visit us."

"Are you a princess like mommy?" asked Caitlin with interest. "Because you are very pretty and mommy is very pretty too…" making Elsa blush.

"That's very sweet of you to say Caitlin! My sister Anna is a princess too, I'm more of a…" she hesitated.

"Queen." Emma finished the sentence for her. "Elsa is like your grandmother."

"WOAH!" exclaimed Caitlin, visibly impressed. "I should have court-a-sy, I'm sorry." Which made Killian chuckle.

"No no no, there's absolutely no need for curtseys or bows or anything but warm hugs and smiles" said Elsa ardently. "You two are my new special friends." smiled Elsa.

"Ok, but then…then I've to give you something, because you're a friend." said Caitlin fervently.

"You can make Elsa a drawing tomorrow? " Emma suggested kindly.

The twins nodded just when more fireworks lit up the sky with a bang, making it seem like it was snowing with crystals. "Lovely bit of magic going on, ladies." winked Killian.

Elsa took Emma's hand in hers, "Couldn't have done it without you." Emma started to feel emotional and was about to say it was the other way round, as it was with Elsa's help she learned to control her magic when Anna and Kristoff made their way over.

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Anna exclaimed excitedly as she hugged her sister. "Thank you so much Elsa for everything, the party, the food, the music, the magic…it's been wonderful! If Kristian was awake, he'd thank you too – though the little guy slept through the entire thing, but I'm sure he enjoyed it!"

Elsa 's eyes sparkled with happiness, "I'm so relieved you liked it!"

"Why wouldn't I? It's my favourite gift from my sister ever!" Anna smiled warmly "Well maybe not ever … as I love the wedding and the wishing star necklace which saved our lives too…but you know, it's right up there!"

"That will do for me." said Elsa in a small voice full of emotion.

"Emma, thank you so much for coming! We've really been looking forward to see you again for ages. I hope you'll stay a while?" as she squeezed Emma's hand.

Emma tilted her head, "Wish we could stay longer but we have to leave tomorrow night, as we need to get back to the real world to check up on Henry. He's been staying with Regina and Robin in New York as he continues to go to high school. He's got exams coming up, so I like to keep an eye on him. And he likes to have Killian around to help him with maths and science." She told them apologetically.

"That's such a shame. But do wish him the best of luck from Arendelle."

"We will; thank you! However with convenient portals it's become much easier to visit, so I hope you guys come and visit us in the Enchanted Forest soon? My parents thought it'd be fun to put me in charge of the upcoming Christmas Ball…"

"Oh absolutely! I'm sure this baby-boy would love to see Misthaven." as Kristoff gently passed their son into her arms.

"He's so beautiful. Congratulations!" Cooed Emma.

"Let's just be grateful, he takes more after his mother!" Quipped Kristoff.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Kristoff, honestly…I married you because you're the most beautiful and wonderful man I know, inside and out. So I'll count my lucky stars our son resembles you!" She admonished him.

Emma shared a loving glance with her husband, as she shared the exact same feelings when it came to their little pirates. While the twins are a good mix of the both them, they inherited his ocean-blue eyes and his thirst for knowledge and adventure. She had also started to see some mannerisms which were so like him, they always made her smile – and she wouldn't change anything for the world.

Kristoff kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I count myself the luckiest man in Arendelle. However, I really wished you'd let me name him Sven..." he challenged with a grin.

Elsa groaned, "I'm sorry but a Prince of Arendelle could not be named after a reindeer!"

"I really did try…and it's not that I don't like the name… I do - that's why his middle name is Sven. But Elsa's right, I wouldn't like to see him being nicknamed "the reindeer prince"… if you see what I mean?" Anna tried her best to explain.

"But that just sounds so cool: "The Reindeer Prince! It could easily catch on." Kristoff told them excitedly.

Elsa knitted her brows together and shook her head, "It's not happening, so please just let it go…"

In the meantime the finale of the magical fireworks began to appear in the sky, which tickled Liam's curiosity.

"Is that a real rainbow, daddy?" he asked Killian as his wide-open eyes were fixated on shimmering lights.

Killian looked up saw the northern lights change from greens to reds and pinks, "That's what astronomers call 'Aurora Borealis' , which is the result of collisions between gaseous particles in the Earth's atmosphere with charged particles released from the sun's…" He began to explain in his natural way (he made a point of explaining everything, even if they're much too young to understand), until he spotted something else in the sky, and arched his eyebrow.

He flashed Emma a beaming smile, before he continued "Apologies, my little lad. You're right. It is a rainbow…Mommy's rainbow to be precise."

"Mommy can make rainbows?! Asked Caitlin dumbfounded. "That's right Kitten, your Mommy can create the most beautiful rainbows in the world." He praised full of genuine admiration.

Emma blushed bright red and gave him a nudge, "Well, I usually have some help with that…" she told him with love in her voice.

Killian kissed her softly on the lips, as their children were completely enthralled by the rainbow, or more accurately Emma's pure magic emanating from True Love she felt for her husband. It was the same magic that was coursing through her veins, ever since she accepted Killian as her True Love. Though it had manifested itself more often than not in life-saving situations, it was their magic, which continued to be special and beautiful.

"I feel like there's a story or two to be told about that rainbow…" teased Elsa.

"Oh, can you please tell us the story, Mommy?" asked the twins excitedly in unison.

"Perhaps some other time, darlings…" Emma was forced to disappoint them, as she looked at Killian with a tearful expression. She couldn't help but remember the last few times she had to trust their magic to save her loved ones.

Elsa quickly apologized, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to meddle…"

"You didn't, it's OK!" Emma gave her a watery smile, as Killian put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Why don't you two come with me, and give Sven some carrots? I'm sure he'd love to meet some new friends!" asked Kristoff with a large smile to lighten the mood.

"Would you like to visit the reindeers with Uncle Kristoff?" asked Killian, as he lowered his daughter to the ground.

Liam and Caitlin both shouted "YES!" very enthusiastically. However before he let them go, Killian made them promise not to run away again.

"Alright rapscallions, be good! Stay with Kristoff and listen very carefully to everything he tells you, OK?" Killian told them sternly, before giving them a quick hug.

"We promise!" exclaimed the twins, before Emma gave them a kiss and saw them off - with Kristoff immediately telling an interesting tale involving Sven.

"They're in safe hands; Kristoff is really good with children." Anna reassured them.

Killian and Emma shared a knowing look, "Yeah, we know…we're more concerned for Kristoff…" admitted Emma candidly.

~ ~ E & K ~ ~

However they needn't have worried as Kristoff accompanied the twins later to their room, with all their fingers intact and with an exemplary rapport of good behaviour! Bathed and snuggled, Killian had wished his little pirates good night after he'd tucked them in their warm beds, in the room adjoining theirs in the castle. Meanwhile Emma was forced to help out her parents and use a mild sleeping spell on her brother, so they could get him safely out of a tree after he'd refused to come down and kept sabotaging David's attempts with magic.

Her little brother was a handful for sure, and with a new-born in the castle, Emma felt bad for her parents. The twins could get into mischief just like any pre-schooler their age, but at least they didn't act like a magical tornado running wild! Liam and Caitlin had yet to show any signs they were special. Knowing they were born out of true love, with their mother a product of true love as well – Emma knew the chances were high either one or both of them would turn out to be magical, which was a source of constant worry at the back of her mind.

After wishing her parents good night, and thanking Elsa, Anna and Kristoff for a wonderful evening and entertaining the twins - Emma finally made her way up to her room. The décor was bright, with colourful tapestries adorning the walls, representing the Kingdom of Arendelle. And a large four-poster bed with plenty of soft covers and cushions, and a big fireplace to make the room comfortable and warm.

"You look exhausted love, come here." Killian turned down the bed covers and looked at her with concern, as she'd turned quite pale. Emma quickly changed into her pj's before she curled up in Killian's waiting arms and rested her head against his chest.

"Are the twins OK?" she asked in a small voice.

Killian knitted his brows, "They're doing fine, they're asleep next door…right now I'm more worried about you Ems. Is everything alright?" as he ran his hand up and down her back.

A shiver ran down her spine, and cozied up against him. "I'm just tired; it's been a long hectic day and am a bit cold after helping my parents with Neal."

Killian sighed heavily and kissed the top of her head, "Hang on…" he began to move to make his way to the fireplace, but Emma stopped him and lit the fire with her magic instead.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure we'll find a way to make your parents' life easier. Perhaps there's some kind of spell to remove your brother's magic and return it when he's of age." Killian suggested with optimism in his voice.

Emma gazed up at him, "I like your thinking, and am pretty sure this spell exist, but just not sure where to look. It's not like we can ask…" her voice trailed off.

"Nope! Don't even mention his name…" Killian sneered, clenching his jaw. Even the thought of the man who'd threatened their happiness on numerous occasions, made Killian's skin crawl. He did get his hand back, but it happened without the involvement of the Crocodile, and even though he finally chose Belle over the power of the Dark One – it didn't excuse any of his previous dastardly actions. Going to Rumplestiltskin for advice was not an option.

Emma cupped his face and kissed him tenderly, "I know, Darling." She nuzzled him affectionately. "Maybe Regina has an answer?" her voice sounding hopeful.

Killian's eyes softened, "That sounds more like a plan, we can ask her when we return to see Henry tomorrow." as the corners of his lips tugged upwards.

The clear starry night from earlier that evening had clouded over, as the wind began to howl and you could hear the beat of the heavy rain against the windows. The rumble of thunder was closely followed by lightning, as Killian instantly tightened his hold of Emma in his arms.

"It's just a storm, my love." He told her in a soothing voice for the uptienth time, but nevertheless heartfelt.

Emma knew she had nothing to fear, they weren't at sea or under a tree – they were safe inside a large castle, and yet she was still unable to shake that dreaded feeling.

"Thank you…" she murmured against his chest as she held on to his shoulder.

Killian chuckled and his blue eyes danced with mischief in the golden glow cast by the flames, "Like I said all those years ago on our ship, you'll never hear me complain having you in my arms, Love."

Feeling her relax a little after the last of the thunder rumbled away, Killian captured her lips in a slow and gentle kiss, which quickly became more heated as Emma deepened the kiss and tangled their tongues in a sensual dance. Breaking for air, their warm breaths mingled for a moment before he rolled them over and started to trail feather light kisses down the column of her throat and over her collarbone, palming her breast before his hand disappeared under the vest of her pj's. As his hand started to roam dangerously close to a particular ticklish spot, Emma locked her green eyes with his lust-blown blues, "Jones, what do you think you're doing? She asked coyly, her breathing hitching. "If you really need to ask after three years of marriage, Swan – I think we've a problem.

He arched his brow with amusement, flashing her a wide grin before he nuzzled her neck, and started to tease that spot behind her earwith the tip of his tongue. A moan escaped her lips, as her hand wrapped itself at the back of his head to pull him back up for a passionate kiss. It was sweet and hungry all at once, as she loved the feel of his tongue sweeping against hers – making her ache. With a final tug on his bottom lip, she started to pepper his jaw with kisses, before she moved to caress and pull his earlobe. Emma hoped to elicit a groan from him but he retaliated by brushing his hand up and down her side, knowing exactly where she was the most ticklish!

Killian chuckled heartily, as Emma squirmed and squealed underneath him. "Damn it, Jones! That's not fair!" her eyes shooting daggers.

"You do remember you're married to a pirate, don't you Love?" as he stared at her with a sinful sultry expression, only adding to the tension building in her stomach.

Emma rolled her eyes "I will make you pay for this, just so you know!" she told him breathily.

Killian swept his tongue across his bottom lip, "That's what I'm counting on." He smirked, before he started to tickle her mercilessly again.

"KILLIAN…no, no, no, stop it! Please stop it! You win!" she squeaked.

"Giving up so easily, Swan? I'm really disappointed…" As he moved over her, she had her husband right where she wanted him, as she started to push her hips up to brush deliciously against him.

Emma shot him a triumphant smile, as he couldn't help from groaning in pleasure. "You were saying?" she challenged sweetly.

"Ems, I sure hope you're prepared for…" Killian began in a seductive tone, before they got interrupted by unnerving shrieks coming from the children's' bedroom. The romance instantly forgotten, Killian sprinted out of bed to see what was wrong with Emma following in his track.

"Are you guys OK?" Emma asked anxiously as she checked them out for any aches and pains. The twins were very upset, and Killian quickly guessed they must have been frightened by a sudden gust of wind which had forced the window to blow open. He closed it with the latch, before scooping Liam in his arms and soothed him with words of reassurance. While Emma picked up Caitlin and hugged her tightly as she made her way over to the 4-poster bed.

They'd settled altogether under the warm covers of the large bed, as the twins recovered from their scare. "It was just the silly wind, my darlings." said Emma as she wiped her daughter's tears and snuggled her. "Shhh, everything's alright now. We promise." Killian smiled as he comforted his lad with kisses, hugging him tighter as he continued to tremble and hiccup broken sobs.

Emma waved her hand and made fairy lights appear all around the bed. The same ones they had in their room back at the castle to cheer them up and give them something familiar. The sniffles quickly stopped as the lights changed into every colour of the rainbow and danced before their eyes, making the twins try and reach for them. Killian brushed one of Caitlin's curls away from her face as she managed to capture a fairy in her hand, before it zoomed away again to twinkle above their heads. Meanwhile Emma tickled Liam, and was rewarded with a fit of giggles. Tears making way for laughter, the twins lay down next to each other between their parents.

"Can you tell us a story daddy?" pleaded Caitlin.

"Yes, a story!" Liam chimed in.

Killian was a fantastic storyteller as you'd expect from someone who'd lived the life of a pirate and adventure for 300+ years. While Emma relied mostly on books when she told them a story before bedtime, Killian mixed it up between stories from his own experience and the ones he'd learned from other people in the Enchanted Forest (minus the gruesome details of course!). Swordfights with Blackbeard, life at sea battling storms, cunning plans to stop evil kings and queens, travels to different realms and stories from his childhood and their favourite Uncle Liam, were just some of the many tales he was able to captivate the twins' imagination – always making them want to hear more.

Emma loved his stories as much as her children did, and knew Killian wouldn't be able to resist their imploring little faces.

One look at his rascals' baby-blues which matched his own, and Killian was lost. "Alright, which story would you like to hear?" he chuckled in defeat. "Shall I continue the story of how the pirate won the heart of the beautiful princess?" Killian winked at his wife, as she beamed at him with love in her eyes.

"Yes…no…can you tell us about the rainbow!" said Liam excitedly as he changed his mind.

Killian ruffled his dark-blonde hair, "Ah, Mommy's rainbow. Is that the one you want to hear about, young sir?" Liam nodded as his sister turned to give Emma a quick kiss "I wanna know about rainbows too!"

"That settles it then! Rainbows it is!" Killian's eyes sparkled, as the twins made themselves comfortable.

Emma shot him a disquieted look, wrapping a protective arm around her daughter, as Caitlin rested her back against her chest. Her magic and the True Love rainbow was stunning, but the memories of breaking curses, flying ships out of her control, being forced to watch Ursula try to drown Killian in a cursed ocean or being put under Maleficent's sleeping spell shortly after she found out she was pregnant, weren't exactly happy ones – much less stories she wanted the twins to know about until they were much older, if ever.

Killian gave Emma a reassuring smile before he began in his clear voice, "Once upon a time…"

Once upon a time, a very clever but forgetful witch arrived in Storybrooke. It was mere days before Christmas and everyone was busy decorating their tree, wrapping gifts or preparing the yuletide feast. Snow began to fall heavily on the night the witch entered Granny's, but the witch didn't want a meal, a warm drink or even a place to sleep – instead she asked about… a carpetbag! "Did you see my carpetbag?" the witch asked Granny, the seven dwarfs and Ruby. But after a quick look around the diner, Granny had to disappoint the miserable looking witch – no bag to be seen anywhere, and especially not a carpetbag. Forlorn and gloomy, the witch set out to ask anyone she passed by if they had seen her precious carpetbag. "Did you see my carpetbag? It is large, very carpet-like and has red roses on the front." But no one had seen her carpetbag. With not many people roaming the streets at this late hour, and not wanting to knock on every door, the clever witch thought of a plan. She would cast a spell over the entire town and make everyone fall asleep. While they were sleeping, she'd enter their houses to search for her mysterious carpetbag without being disturbed, and by using magic she would be double-quick about it too!

With a flick of her wand, everyone stopped what they were doing and fell in a deep slumber as they dreamed the most beautiful dreams, not wishing to wake up. And so your mother and I, we both fell asleep on the sofa as we were watching something on Netflix. Meanwhile the witch searched and searched, but could not find her magical carpetbag. She became quite bad-tempered and thought of leaving Storybrooke and simply forget about the carpetbag, but then another idea popped into the clever witch's head. She had heard of the Savior and the bringer of happy endings, and since nothing else in the world would make her happier than finding this carpetbag – she decided she would wake her up. And so the witch entered the house, as quiet as a mouse and cast a waking-up spell. Unfortunately the witch woke up the wrong person…and I was the one who woke up instead!

The twins gasped and looked at their father with wide-open eyes, "You saw the witch daddy?" exclaimed Liam. "Did she smell?" asked Caitlin.

"She did smell very awful, a stench of rotten eggs and sulphur following her everywhere!" Killian told them wrinkling his nose.

"BLAH!" The children were repulsed by that detail, while Emma's lips formed a timid smile as Killian continued the story.

I was still half-asleep when the witch asked if I was the Savior, as she needed help to find her inscrutable carpetbag. Forced to be confronted by an unwanted guest in our home and wishing to do all I could to keep your mother safe – I told her a lie. (Which you know is wrong! But these were quite exceptional circumstances after all.) The smelly hag asked me to follow her outside and a shiver ran up my spine, not because I was scared but it was still snowing and I was dressed in only my pj's. (It really is a bad idea to go outside in pj's when it's freezing outside!) She demanded I used my magic to help her – but since I'm but an honourable pirate, I could not. However I knew there was one place in town the witch may not have yet searched: the pawnbroker's shop! Off we went to the shop filled with mysterious and magical objects from all the corners of the realms – if the carpetbag was to be found in Storybrooke, this surely had to be the place.

The witch eagerly opened the door, not realising she'd used her magic to do so as the owner of the shop was always careful to lock it with a protective spell. Gleefully she started to look around for her wretched carpetbag, while I searched the shelves and cabinets in the backroom – and then all of a sudden, THERE it was! As if the carpetbag had appeared on the table by magic, I quickly picked up the tattered carpetbag and gave it to the witch. At once she screamed with joy and started to laugh hysterically, which was followed by a most tempestuous and disconcerting sound.

Before my very eyes the evil hag had transformed herself into … a dragon!

The twins screamed before they sat up, and asked filled with curiosity "Was it green and purple? Was she friendly? Did the dragon have large teeth? How long was its tail? What did the dragon say? Did she sing?"

Killian's eyes lit up and grinned broadly, "I fear I've to disappoint you my little pirates, she didn't turn into Pete's Dragon, if that was what you were hoping for…"

The dragon had a very long and spiky tail, had green and yellow teeth and was the colour of a black rose. I can only assume the witch must have drunk a potion that she'd forgotten in her carpetbag. Once onto the Main Street of Storybrooke, the dragon breathed fire and flew up and up into the sky! Counting my blessings the dragon spared my life, I made my way home as fast as I could to return to your mother. But it didn't matter how much I tried to wake her – your mother continued to sleep. The witch! The witch had forgotten to undo her sleeping spell!

Everyone else except me was fast asleep and dreaming their happy dreams, unaware they'd never be able to realise not a single one of them if they continued to slumber. Knowing there was nothing else I could do until I'd gathered my wits and dawn came, I kissed your mother sweetly and wished her goodnight…

The moment we kissed, a blinding white light enveloped us both and the most beautiful rainbow you can imagine appeared high in the sky. The effulgent rainbow could be seen all over Storybrooke for three days, as that was how long it took for everyone to wake up from the evil witch's spell!

And so without your mother's beautiful rainbow, Storybrooke would still be asleep and no one would have returned to the Enchanted Forest. The Savior saved everyone, once again.

The end.

"WHOAH. Mommy is the bestest mommy in the world!" Caitlin snuggled Emma, as Liam quickly joined her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"That she is…" Killian said softly biting his lip, as he locked his eyes on hers.

Emma hugged them both tightly and gave them one last kiss, before she made them settle next to her to get some sleep.

"Mommy, will you wake us if the witch comes? Kristoff said we could go on the sleigh tomorrow." said Liam. "And I want Elsa and Anna to come to my tea-party!" said Caitlin.

"I promise Daddy and I will wake you with plenty of time to spare so you don't miss your appointments." Emma reassured them with a warm smile. "Now go to sleep my darlings…" she whispered.

It didn't take long before their rapscallions nodded off, and Emma reached over to cup Killian's face.

"Thank you for being so incredibly creative. I'd happily trade your story for what really happened if I could…" she told him with a watery smile, eyes brimming with tears as the memories flashed back.

"Oh, Ems…" Killian moved to Emma's side of the bed, careful not to disturb the twins, and took her in his arms. "Shhh, it's OK – she can't hurt us anymore. You know that right?" he comforted her as she rested her head against his chest.

"I know… I'm just being silly." Emma forced herself to sound normal and wiped her tears hastily away. For weeks now, Killian suspected that there was something troubling his wife - even though she did her best to hide it.

Killian looked at her with concern, "Swan, we've known each other too long…I know when something's not right. Please love, tell me what's on your mind?"

Emma hated herself for making him worry. Killian would move a mountain for her, if it would make her feel better – that's the pirate she married. But this was different. She couldn't ask for his help, even if she wanted to. It was just something she was going to have to work through on her own. "It's nothing. Really, I'm fine!" she told him dismissively." It's getting late; we should get some rest ourselves."

She may not want to tell Killian what was bothering her, but Emma was still as much of an open book to him, as the day they climbed the beanstalk together. "The more you try to reassure me you're fine, the less I believe it…" he told her gently, holding her gaze. "Emma, are you having nightmares again?" he asked tentatively.

"How could you possibly…?!" Emma said aghast, her heartbeat thundering inside her chest.

Killian brushed a tear away which threatened to fall down her cheek, " I'm perceptive, remember?" His lips tugged upwards into a soft smile. Hands entwined, Emma nodded. Her nightmares related to Maleficent's sleeping curse had suddenly returned with a vengeance a few weeks ago, just when she thought they were gone for good. She had a feeling what could have triggered their return, but she wasn't sure. "I didn't want to say anything, because there's nothing anyone can do about them anyway…" Emma said dolefully.

Killian kissed the top of her head, "Perhaps we can ask Regina to fix you up a sleeping potion of some sorts…" but Emma shook her head at his suggestion. "No, it won't stop me from having them – even if I do sleep through the night."

Killian arched his brow, "Then let's try something else! Why don't you tell me about them?" he encouraged with a warm smile. Emma shot her husband a startled look, "Killian you were there…, and you already know what I'm dreaming about!"

Killian shrugged, "So what? Sweetheart, I know these memories are painful, but I really think it'd be good for you to talk about them – maybe it will stop the nightmares from taking a hold of you. It certainly can't hurt to give this a try, does it?"

Emma swallowed hard, "I guess it's worth a shot…" she said gingerly. "But only if you tell your side of what happened too?"

"Done! Alright let's get back under the covers and get started!" said Killian.

"You really want to do this now?" Emma told him reluctantly.

Killian grinned, "Absolutely! Because I know you Swan, you'll always have some sort of excuse. Tomorrow you'll be too stressed because of Henry's exams, and then you'll be too worried about Neal, or it will be something to do with these two rascals… So, nothing like the present!" Emma sighed, he was right of course. There'd always be some excuse to come up with, to not go through the story again.

With the twins peacefully sleeping to his right, Emma cuddled against him. "I'll start us off, alright?" Killian rubbed his nose against hers affectionately. "And if it does become too much, then we'll just stop."

"Ok." Emma said softly, as she saw the love for her shining in his eyes. He kissed her tenderly and wrapped his arm around her, before his mind wandered back to the moment their lives changed forever.

~ ~ E & K ~ ~


	2. Chapter 2

"Twins?!" Emma exclaimed astounded, gulping hard and heart racing as she looked at the monitor before her eyes met Killian's, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Are you sure?" asked Emma apprehensively.

"Two heads, two bodies, two strong heartbeats – not counting your own, which is beating ferociously right now and about 14 weeks along, give a day or two. You're having twins Miss Swan, congratulations!" said Whale pleasantly. "Do you want the video to take home with you?"

Emma was completely overwhelmed, as the sound of her babies' heartbeats filled the consultation room at the hospital. It was one thing to find out she was pregnant when she saw those two blue lines appear after she took a test at home – and be told she was in fact carrying twins! Killian was tracing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, as an exhilarating happiness washed over him. "Emma? Do we want the video?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah… yes of course…" she said softly, eyes fixated on the monitor, as Killian kissed her cheek.

"Alright, I'll have the nurse take care of that for you. And Emma …Emma?" Whale tried to get her attention.

Emma shook herself, "I'm sorry… I'm still processing everything…" she said nervously.

"Emma, this is very important. I want you to take care of yourself. I know you have duties, you're the Sheriff and Savior…but right now – you and your babies must take priority over everything else." Whale said empathetically. "Everything looks as it should and everyone is healthy, so there's no need to be alarmed – but I wouldn't do my job properly if I didn't tell you that twin-pregnancies should be monitored, a little more closely. So I'd like to see you again in three weeks' time, just a normal check-up."

"I'll make sure of it!" Killian said solemnly, while Emma nodded as her mind went into overdrive.

"Ok then. Take it easy, rest whenever you feel tired and don't rush into saving the day… See you in three weeks!"

"Thanks for everything ." said Killian as he shook his hand, before the doctor left the room - while Emma forced a smile.

"I'll wait for you outside…" Killian said softly, as he gazed into her eyes with that same lovestruck expression when she told him she was expecting.

Video and photos in hand, Killian waited for Emma to join him and leave the hospital – unable to stop beaming with ecstatic joy that he was going to be a father of three in less than 6 months' time. "Are you ok, Swan?" he asked tentatively when Emma remained subdued on the way to the car. She'd hardly said a word, since Whale broke the happy news.

Emma didn't even hear his question as she picked up the pace and walked straight passed the yellow bug. "Emma? Emma… where are you going, love?" he asked anxiously as he held her back.

"I just need to clear to my head…" she barely spoke louder than a whisper, not able to meet his gaze.

Killian sighed, "And what about your parents? They asked us to meet them at the loft when we were done, remember?" he reminded her gently.

Emma shook her head, "I can't deal with them right now…I just can't…It's too much!" she cried adamantly, her emotions getting the better of her as she pulled her arm back from his grip.

Killian's face fell and he scratched behind his ear, "Alright, clearly you're not taken with the news…and I'm sorry I'm to be blamed for half of it. Do you want me to leave you alone as well?!" His change of voice was so brutally harsh; Emma tasted blood as she bit her lip to stop dissolving in a flood of tears in front of him. Damn it, he got it all backwards and it was all her fault!

"Walk with me?" she pleaded as she laced their fingers together. Killian silently walked with her until they stopped to sit on her favourite bench at the docks, right below their apartment overlooking the sea. The breeze played with her long locks, while the sun warmed their faces and birds gathered around them, in search for food. The tension was palpable between them, which Emma was eager to break.

When she found out she was having their child, she was just as thrilled as Killian. How could she not be?! Either a boy or a girl – a little pirate in any case was going to be joining their happy family. Sure, it was still early in their relationship, but Emma didn't have any doubts about Killian. He already proved himself to be terrific with Henry - keeping the balance between a parental figure, and a male friend he could trust to discuss anything and everything with. Happy thoughts had filled her head from the moment she knew. Will he or she inherit his blue eyes? Will the baby share their dimples and have blond or dark hair? Will he or she have their compassion and humour? Will he or she share their father's passion for the sea? Or perhaps their child would surprise them both and be much less adventurous and grounded. She'd been able to keep the niggling thoughts at bay and the questions she didn't want to be answered for a good while – until today. Today had changed everything.

She'd been so looking forward to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time and to see it on the hospital's monitor, much to Killian's delight as she'd told him what they could expect when they went to the hospital this morning. What she hadn't expected however, was the news that she was having twins – which had hit her like a bombshell as her mind instantly flooded with the Savior's questions, the important ones she really didn't want to think about. She could read Killian's face so clearly, how immensely proud and happy he was, the moment Whale told them they were having two babies. Emma was sure his mind must have been filled with happy wonderings of not he or she but about they: brothers, sisters, siblings. While all she could think about was the fact that she was the Savior and she now had two lives to protect.

Zelena had gone after her baby brother, because he was a product of true love and possessed enough light magic to fulfil her evil plan. So what kind of threats could she expect on her children's lives? Should she leave Storybrooke behind for their safety? And it wasn't just the villains who haunted her. Emma had learned to embrace and control her magic, but what if she suddenly started to lose it again? She didn't want to magically blow up bottles, or causing any other mishaps while she was holding either one of them in her arms. And what if one or both of them turned out to be magical? What kind of lives will they have, because of her?

Killian embraced her tightly as Emma poured out her feelings. "They're true love squared times two, Killian… We can't deny that, as much as I wished we could." She told him tearfully. "I love them so much; I couldn't bear to lose them…"

"Shhh, Ems you need to slow down, love." Killian comforted her. His heart ached to see her that upset and defeated. It was like a dark cloud had suddenly come over her, while she'd been nothing but a ray of sunshine and happiness until two hours ago. "You need to stop tormenting yourself with ifs and buts." He told her staunchly. Killian lifted her chin up and locked his blue eyes with her green ones, "Swan, you are the best mother these pirates of ours could ever wish for." He smiled warmly. "And nope, you're not allowed to roll your eyes!" Emma took a deep breath to calm down. "You talk as if being the Savior and a product of true love is a bad thing…"

Emma tilted her head, "It sure as hell can be... " she protested testily.

"I'm going to let that one pass, because I know you're scared for them. But being magical, possessing the brightest of white magic and being a Savior born out of true love is a part of who you are, Emma. And the woman I fell in love with. You should know by now I'm a fan of every part you. And if these rapscallions have the good fortune to inherit their mother's finest and even her more challenging characteristics (magic and all!) – I couldn't be more proud!" His sincerity and love shining in his eyes made her heart feel lighter and blasted the clouds away. Killian just had a knack in making her feel better about everything.

Emma cupped his face affectionately, "You really mean that, don't you?" she said softly. "Every word!" he answered without hesitation, before he kissed her tenderly.

"To be honest, we should both be a lot more worried should they inherit the pirate side… Because darling, you've no idea how much trouble awaits us if they do!" Emma laughed heartily, while Killian cocked his brow. "I'm being very serious Swan!"

"Yeah…well I'm sure we'll be able to handle it." She joked, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." Her lips tugged upwards into a loving smile. Warmth radiated inside her chest, forever thankful for his constant support and making her laugh whenever she needed it most – especially when her emotions get the better of her.

"And I love you, very much…" Killian answered and captured her lips in another sweet kiss.

As the both of them went up to the apartment, and invited the Charmings over to watch the video, a single black raven flew away into the sky.

~ ~ E & K ~ ~

"I'm calling it now: two boys!" said David with a large grin. "Uh uh, I'm thinking two girls." Snow said decisively as she fed Neal a bottle. "Or we could of course have a boy and a girl." Killian gazed at Emma with a loving smile.

"No but look again…right there, it's got to be a boy!" David protested. "David, that's the baby's feet!" Snow corrected her husband, rolling her eyes. "If you look more closely, you'll see it's definitely a girl…"

"And I strongly disagree! This one here is without a doubt a boy…" said David.

"No! It's not! This one my friend, is a lovely baby girl…" Snow said conclusively.

David shook his head, "I really think you're mistaken… I…."

"Ok, guys – time out!" cried Emma loudly, as her parents had been discussing the sex of their two new grandchildren, in front of the TV for the last 15 minutes, without getting anywhere.

"Let's just see what Whale says when we return for my next sonogram appointment, before we start throwing insults at each other…shall we?" Emma could barely contain her laughter as she scolded her parents.

"Fine…but I know I'm right." David said softly.

"You know what David, I'll bet you your favourite cake that you're wrong…" Snow shot him a smug look. "Agreed!" He answered his wife promtly back.

Killian kissed Emma's cheek on his way to the kitchen, to get everyone another drink.

"Hey kid, you've been rather quiet all afternoon. Is everything OK?" Emma asked her son gently as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine, and I don't want you think I'm not happy with having two siblings around in a few months…" Henry assured her.

"But?" Emma nudged him.

Henry sighed, "Regina is still looking for Robin, and I was wondering if it'd be ok to help her, and leave town to search for him…Just for a little while!" he added quickly.

"I suppose we can work something out, as I know it means a lot to you. But I wouldn't want you to skip your midterms and I very much doubt Regina would want that too…" Emma began.

"Yeah I know! That's why I thought to go on this trip after they're done."

"Well OK then, if that's what you want. I won't stop you." Emma told him with a warm smile.

"Thanks Mom! And I promise I'll be careful…" he smiled broadly, already anticipating what she was about to say.

"Good!" Emma kissed him, as she felt a pang of doubt. She was afraid of the dangers that could be lurking outside Storybrooke, but at the same time she knew he had to begin making his own choices – as Henry was turning into a teenager.

"But before you go on that trip, we may actually need your real-estate advice again. Because as much as I love this apartment, it's not really going to work to turn the small study into a nursery for two…" she said sorrowfully. Emma adored her home by the sea, Henry had found in the paper. With their ship docked right below – it was perfect! However with twins on their way, she was forced to face the fact it was simply too small to fit all five of them.

"Leave it with me; I'll get right on it." Henry told her cheerfully. Emma ruffled his hair as she watched Killian scooping her baby brother in his arms.

"Practicing?" she teased.

Killian arched his brow, "This may surprise you but I have been around babies before, Swan."

"'Captain Hook around babies'…that's certainly a visual image that didn't make it into the books." Emma's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Yeah well, we all know books can be wrong about many things don't we?" Killian retorted with a huff. "For a fact, I actually helped deliver three babies into the realm when I was…"

Emma spat out her drink in astonishment "Hang on a sec, pirate … Are you saying that you've been a midwife?!"

Killian scratched behind his ear, "I suppose I was … " as he flashed her a wide grin. "We were sent to evacuate the people from a faraway island, while I was still but an officer in the navy – and with limited resources aboard the ship, I was asked to help the doctor on duty."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "So let me get this straight, if I should (knock on wood) not make it to the hospital in time, you'll know exactly what to do?"

"It's been over 275 years, but I guess I could!" Killian chuckled.

Emma shot him an awkward smile. "I'm sure, it won't come to that sweetheart." reassured David, as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's getting late, time for Neal to have his bath and for you to rest!" Snow hugged her daughter tightly. "Call us if you need anything, or are worried about anything…or…"

"I will, thanks mom." Emma promised with a wide smile.

"And Killian and I have discussed this: half-shifts at the station for you young lady, starting tomorrow!" David informed her sternly.

Emma's face fell, "Wait, what?! I'm pregnant, not sick. There's no need to mollycoddle me. I'm perfectly fine…" she protested angrily.

David shrugged, "Fantastic! And we all like you to stay that way. I'm not taking any chances and you'll simply have to deal with it I'm afraid."

Emma shot daggers, "Seriously?!"

"No room for discussion." David cradled her head as he hugged her, while she sighed in defeat. "Bye Dad."

As her parents left with beaming smiles, Emma promptly turned to Killian. "Half-shifts at the station?! I'm not even halfway through this pregnancy…" Emma told him with exasperation.

Killian smiled meekly, "Ems, you know what Whale said… he told you to…"

"Take care of myself." Emma finished his sentence. "But I'm not used to take it easy. I'll get bored…" she said with a sullen expression.

Killian embraced her and brushed a strand away from her face, "What you need Swan, is to…check out Netflix and get addicted to a couple of TV shows." He smirked.

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Netflix? That's your answer, huh?"

"It is!" His blue eyes danced with mischief. "You'll get to watch some great series and when I get home from work…I can join you on the sofa and we can cuddle." He suggested in a seductive tone.

Emma rubbed her nose affectionately against his, "Ohhh, now I see where this is going." smiling lovingly. "You know Jones, perhaps we should give this a test run?" she winked.

Emma slanted her mouth over his, molding their lips together, while her fingers tangled themselves in his hair at the back of his head. Killian kissed her back, tantalizingly soft and slow at first, stroking his tongue against hers before the kiss grew more passionate and hungry. He kissed her thoroughly - leaving her breathless and weak in the knees. "I'll get the remote." He whispered in her ear.

~ ~ E & K ~ ~

A month later, Emma was busy in the kitchen making herself a healthy smoothie when Killian embraced her growing bump from behind and kissed the crook of her neck. "How are my lovely three doing today?" his face beaming. Emma laced their fingers together, "We are doing wonderfully well – just as we did this morning and when we left the station…" she answered sweetly. "Just needed to check…" Killian said softly. Emma turned in his arms and cupped his face, before brushing her lips against his. "I know." Her lips tugging upwards, as he pressed their foreheads together. It had quickly turned into a routine; Killian asking her at least three times a day if she was feeling alright, if he could help in anyway or do anything to make himself useful – he couldn't be more thoughtful if he tried!

"You're home early, so this can only mean you guys were able to catch the thief?" Emma asked avidly.

Killian hesitated briefly, whether or not to leave her in suspense but the look she gave him made him change his mind, "We did indeed, thanks to your plan to lure him back inside Gold's shop – we found traces of silver dust all over him!" He told her excitedly.

Emma smiled brightly, "Well done! Silver dust never fails…" Killian cocked his brow, "Except that one time, when Gold was adamant you stole back my hand." He reminded her softly, swallowing hard. Emma brought his left hand to her lips, "Yeah well, once again he'd underestimated my magic. Healing a person doesn't make them a thief or a liar." She said emphatically.

"Come on, let's sit down and cuddle!" her green eyes sparkled, eager to change the subject and cheer him up. Killian covered them both with a blanket, as they lay down on the sofa, her head resting on his chest. "Comfortable, Milady?" as he kissed the top of her head.

"Perfect!" Emma closed her eyes for a moment, revelling in his embrace.

"So…any more thoughts about how we're going to name our pirates?" she asked tentatively. The check-up at the hospital the previous week, had showed that Killian had been right in guessing they were having a boy and a girl – much to her parents' delight, while having to admit they both lost the bet.

Killian sighed deeply, while he ran his hand up and down her back, "Are you still sure you want him to be named after my brother?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"You know I am!" as she locked her eyes with his. "My dad isn't going to be angry if we don't name our first-born son after him, if that's what worrying you?" she said gently. "You've told me so much about Liam, I feel like he's part of this family – as he should be! He may be gone, but I know for certain we'd get along extremely well. And I owe your brother… for keeping you safe. You wouldn't be here in my arms, if it wasn't for him…"

Killian kissed her lips, "Liam David Jones it is then." his blue eyes shining with love, and voice thick with emotion.

"And what your princess?" Emma asked coyly with a glint in her eye. Killian arched his brow, "What about her…? Do you want anything?" ready to spring into action.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You keep teasing me every day, that I will fall head over heels in love with our son…And I'm not denying there could be some truth in that…But then you also have to agree that it won't take much for our little princess to have you wrapped up her little finger the minute she's born." She grinned. "And I won't mind one bit! Because I know she couldn't be in safer hands than yours." Killian gazed at her fondly; he couldn't really deny her words either.

"Alright, I guess Mary-Margaret is out of the question?" he asked warily, already knowing her answer.

"If you think I'm naming our beautiful daughter after Regina's cursed name for my mother – you're dead wrong." She said fervently. "And there'll ever be just one Snow White!"

Killian chuckled, "Point taken. We could go traditional?" He suggested. "Elizabeth, Grace, Sophie, Caroline, Catherine, Louise, Olivia…"

Emma crinkled her nose, "I'd prefer a pet name than an over-formal one."

"My mother's name was Caitlin, which is short for Kathleen…" he mused.

Emma beamed at him, "That's the one!" she exclaimed brightly.

"Ems, it was just a thought…" he said softly.

"And I love it!" she retorted with a loving smile. "Liam and Caitlin Jones…they sound utterly adorable already!"

"Well if you're certain…" Killian cupped her cheek, drowning in her stunning emerald eyes. She was giving him a family, while honouring the people he wished could still be with him to take part in their joy and happiness. Though if Liam was still alive, Killian knew he'd properly get an earful for even contemplating naming their son after him!

"I'm not sure about you, love but I'm practically starving! Shall I prepare something for the both of us?

"I'm good with my smoothie for the moment, but I'm happy to choose something to watch while you're preparing dinner." Emma said sweetly.

"I bet you are, lass! Especially when it's my turn to choose and don't you know it!" he quipped back.

Emma giggled, "And who fell asleep last night during his choice?" she reminded him cheekily.

Killian ran his tongue over his bottom lip, "Alright Swan, you bested me…" Emma smiled triumphantly, as she took the remote and flicked through the offerings, while Killian began to prepare dinner.

However when Emma had found something, he used his cell to change it – much to her annoyance. "Killian! You're worse than a 5 year old!" she bristled.

"Sorry?" he apologized with mischief in his eyes, as Emma shot daggers and drank up her drink.

It didn't take long to warm up some soup and butter up bread, before he returned to Emma. "I promise I'll behave…" he smiled broadly, as he sat next to her.

"Ems, are you sleeping?" he spoke softly. Emma lay motionless on the sofa, seemingly peacefully asleep – but something didn't look right.

"Love…?" Killian felt her brow, which was burning up.

"Emma, sweetheart… I need you to wake up! Swan, come on!" He tried to wake her, to no avail. Her hands were cold as ice, while beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"EMMA, please!" Killian shouted desperately, heart thundering inside his chest. But she still wouldn't wake. Every worst case scenario imaginable played through his mind in the split seconds it took him to grab his phone and call Whale. "Emma's really sick…you need to…" but before Killian could finish his sentence, a blast of magic made him drop the phone.

"Apologies Captain for barging in unannounced like that… where are my manners?" said the woman sweetly. "But if it's any consolation, there's no doctor in any realm who's able to save the life of your precious Savior or your unborn children – twins if I'm correct?" she smiled, flashing her teeth.

"MALEFICENT! What did you do?!" Killian spat, his blue eyes blazing with hatred and rage. Cursing himself silently, for leaving his sword out of reach.

"My, my so much anger directed towards me. Shouldn't I be allowed to take vengeance on the people who hurt me in the past? Forgive me if I'm wrong pirate, but I believe you're quite familiar with revenge?"

"What did you do?" he sneered, clenching his jaw.

Maleficent sighed and clicked her tongue, "I was hoping you'd be a little bit more perceptive than that…Well a sleeping curse of course!" she said triumphantly.

Killian's eyes left the villainous witch and landed on Emma. He'd never been under such a curse before, but he was familiar with its workings and dangers. Full on panic set in, as he had no idea how Emma would fare in the Netherworld - let alone if their children would be able to survive the ordeal. "Emma, I know you can hear me! I will come for you, I promise! Find me in the burning room and everything will be alright. I love you…" His voice thick with emotion, as he tried to keep it together.

"How admirable!" Maleficent waved her stick and in one fell swoop, Killian landed with a hard thud on the forest' floor. He was disorientated for a second, but it didn't take long before he realised he was back in the Enchanted Forest.

"Now let the fun and games begin!" said Maleficent cheerfully, as she ordered her raven to bind Killian's hands together and gag him.


End file.
